


Prioridades

by journalistfan



Series: Nós e as crianças [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistfan/pseuds/journalistfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thiago bem sabia que deveria ter suas três crianças em seu campo de visão - é um ditado mundialmente conhecido. 'Quando seus anjinhos estão quietos, ou estão doentes ou aprontando.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prioridades

Thiago bem sabia que deveria ter suas três crianças em seu campo de visão - é um ditado mundialmente conhecido. "Quando seus anjinhos estão quietos, ou estão doentes ou aprontando." David estava na cozinha, Murilo fazia alguns desenhos perto dele, na sala. 

-David, Lyan tá aí com você? - o mais velho perguntou. 

-Ué? Ele não estava no corredor? - o papai legal, que procurava algo que pudesse servir de lanches para a família toda, saiu em busca do caçulinha. 

O espaço que dava acesso aos quartos estava vazio. David não queria chamar o garoto na base do grito pra não assustar, então abria a porta de cada cômodo transformando a procura em uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde incidental. Lyan não estava no quarto, nem nos aposentos do irmão, nem sinal do bebê no quarto dos dois. Pensando onde mais o pequeno poderia estar, ouviu um barulho vindo do closet. Coçando a cabeça, ouviu mais uma vez o som desajustado que saía lá de dentro. Abriu a porta devagar e deu de cara com o pequenino tentando levantar-se, depois de calçar as chuteiras de um dos papais. Os olhos do cabeludo marejaram imediatamente. 

Thiago tinha pego o giz de cera amarelo e desenhava algumas garatujas com Murilo. "Mas papai, o sol não pode ser aqui!", o mais velho falou, fazendo o papai chato rir num misto de surpresa e deboche. Ele só havia tentado pintar os cabelos do companheiro. Ao conferir seu telefone celular (vício incurável), duas mensagens chegaram. "Papai, venha até o closet." "É uma surpresa."

Aturdido com o que o aguardaria, Thiago deixou Murilo consertando o que não poderia ser um sol e foi até o quarto. Ao chegar, viu Lyan usando uma de suas chuteiras antigas, tentando ficar em pé com os sapatos muito maiores que seus pezinhos. O mais novo notou a plateia e disparou:

-Tchau, hoje vou trabalhar no lugar do papai! 

Enquanto o papai chato não sabia se chorava ou se ria, o papai legal tirava fotos em sequência para guardar no celular e babar depois. 

-Antes, venha aqui me dar um abraço! - Thiago emocionou-se. 

Ao chegarem de volta à sala, observaram que Murilo havia expandido sua arte para a parede da casa. Foi a vez de Thiago tirar inúmeras fotos. Depois eles discutiriam quem ficaria a cargo da limpeza. Que os moleques se divertissem era a prioridade.


End file.
